Two Parts of a Soul
by Amaranthyn
Summary: After already travelling the Kanto region, Gabrielle of Pallet Town is suggested by her brother that she should go to Johto to explore and collect Gym Badges. What she finds, in the mythical land of legends, is a red-headed boy named Silver and a legend about of a soul ripped in two and a ring that's still keeping its promise after nearly 3000 years.


**After four years in the making, two rewrites, a lot of plot change and character design changes, I'm finally uploading chapter one.**

 **About Gabrielle (the OC) will be at the end of the story if interested.**

 **Mostly Manga-based with tie-ins with the GSC/HGSS games. Plus my own plot here and there... Takes place during GSC arc of the Manga.**

 **This is will be a Silver/OC story with side pairings. These pairings will more than likely be MangaQuestShipping, LuckyShipping, and FeelingShipping.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do own Gabrielle, as she is my OC**

 _ **UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN**_

* * *

Gabrielle sat in the living room of her two bedroom house that resided in the tiny Pallet Town of Kanto. She flipped through the channels of her TV, paying no mind to the many shows and commercials that played. Around her, she could hear the voices of her smaller Pokémon that resided around the house while her ears picked up on the muffled voices of her larger ones from outside that flowed through the open window.

"Pikachuu!" her prized partner, Nariko, cooed. A ruby red ribbon was tied into a bow on one of her ears.

"Pidgeee!" Tsubasa the Pidgeot screeched, flapping his tan wings in excitement. A red ribbon, the same colour as the Pikachu's, was tied into a bow-tie around his feathery neck.

The brunette only smiled as her Pokémon chatted away.

Turning her attention back to the electrical box that was supposed to entertain her, she allowed her mind to wander. Despite enjoying the fact that she was now back home after a year of travelling Kanto, she felt… lost. Empty almost; as if her meaning in life had been ripped away from her.

She was pulled away from her thoughts as the newest member of her team, a brown pup named Haruki, jumped into her lap. The little Pokémon mewled at her master, demanding attention.

The girl giggled at the little Pokémon, scratching her behind her pointed ears. "What's the matter, little Eevee? Not enough love?" Gabrielle gushed as the creature became like puddy in her lap. She quickly retied the ruby bow that was coming undone around the back of Pokémon's neck, making sure it was not too tight.

The trainer sighed as the little fox melted under her fingers. It reminded her of her brother's Eevee, Vee; the Eevee experimented on to evolve into three of his evolutions. The more she dwelled on the topic, the more worried she became.

Her brother, Red, one of the fiercest Pokémon battlers she knew, had went M.I.A for a few months until someone had found him frozen on top of Mount Silver. Those few months had been terrifying, neither she nor his friends had any idea where he was.

Almost as if he knew, the house phone that had been discarded on the table started ringing. Quickly picking it up, she realized it was from the said older brother. Giddily, she picked it up.

"Hello Red!" she eagerly greeted into the device.

A laugh emitting from the other end, making the girl's heart swell with relief. "Hey, Gabbie. Long time, no talk eh?"

The brunette nodded, using her free hand to brush away her bangs from her emerald eyes. "Yeah…" She nervously fixed her pink skirt. "How's the training going?"

"Hm? Oh it's going great… My test is coming up quickly… I'm not sure if I'm ready!" he laughed sheepishly.

Oh right, that's right... Red was trying to become the new gym leader of Viridian City. She nearly forgot.

"Hey, Gabbie? You're back home now, aren't you?"

The girl hummed in response, petting her Eevee gently. "Yeah, why?"

The male chuckled deeply, confusing the girl. "You know, the reason why I convinced Professor Oak to give you a PokéDex so early wasn't for you to laze on your butt all day," he chided.

"Hey! I travelled all of Kanto, thank you very much! The Pokémon you, Green and the Professor gave me are top notch!"

He laughed again, the sound of his voice ringing in her ears. "Well…" he paused. "There's always Johto. You could start another adventure there. C'mon Gabbie; you're ten. You need to live a little!"

The green eyed girl scoffed playfully, rolling her eyes. "I am living, brother! Maybe I want to take a break!"

"I know you, Gabrielle. You want to go out there and make new friends."

Gabrielle sighed. She knew her brother was onto her. She always wanted to make new friends; it was her speciality.

She always seemed to have her way with making friends. No matter whom they were, Pokémon or human, they seemed to be drawn to her. Her bright personality and childish innocence seemed to attract everyone to her like a Butterfree to a light.

"But Red… Who will be home to patch up your wounds? I regret not being here the first time."

He chuckled gently at her concerns, smiling at her through the phone. "You don't need to worry about me any more, Gabbie. I have my Pokémon to protect me… and Nurse Joy."

She laughed at his stubbornness, smiling softly to no one. "Perhaps I will… Maybe I'll start over, keeping Nariko of course. But I'm sure Hanako and the others would like to relax at home. Perhaps the good Professor could study them?"

"Perhaps," her brother mused in agreement. "I'm sure he'll love Honoo… Not every day you see a black Charizard; let alone study one."

The girl silently agreed, a silly smile playing on her lips. "I'm sure he'd enjoy that, especially it being a specimen of his grandson's Charizard. And I think he'll be interested in Haruki as well, not being to study your Eevee after all."

The older brother laughed heartily but quickly stopped, worrying his sister. "Re-"

"Its fine, Gabrielle, don't worry. I just pushed myself a little too much today; I'm a little sore."

She sighed, looking sadly down at her little Pokémon, "Promise me you'll relax a little Red? I do worry about you."

He hummed in response, "I know little sister…" There was a pregnant pause between them before either of them spoke again. "Well, if you do plan on going to Johto, drop on by to Viridian so I can say a proper goodbye."

"Don't worry, Red. I will," she sang. She absently mindedly played with the silver ring on her left ring finger. "I need to say goodbye before you end up killing yourself," she puffed.

Red feigned hurt, gasping through the device, "Gabbie! How could you?! Oh, how you hurt me so! You have no faith in your older brother…"

"Well, after the stunt you pulled…"

She heard him sigh guiltily, "I'm sorry, okay?! I couldn't help but get frozen…"

"I know…"

He told her very little of the events that had lead him to go missing and frozen, but one thing was clear to her; whatever happened had injured him severely, enough to leave him hurt for long after.

"Huh?"

Gabrielle blinked as she heard her brother take the phone away from his face, pressing it against his chest to muffle the sounds from the other side. She could faintly here his voice speaking to someone on the other side. She patiently waited for her brother to turn his attention back to her; instead turning her attention back to Haruki, who was now mewling for more attention. She smiled as she petted down her fur.

"Sorry Gabbie!" her brother's voice sudden reached her ears.

She divided her attention so she could pet the Evolution Pokémon and listen to her brother's words. "It's okay, Red. You've got to go now?"

Her brother sighed a replied, "Yeah… I'm needed elsewhere… I shouldn't be too long though."

"No it's fine, Red. Call me later, okay?"

"Of course, Gabbie. And please, consider actually going on another adventure… I don't want to force you right away, but I think it'll do you good with me always out."

"I'll think about it Red; don't worry about it."

"Good…"

They both went quiet, having nothing else to say.

"I love you," Gabrielle finally spoke up, leaning into the communication device.

"I love you too, Gabrielle."

Exchanging their final goodbyes, brother and sister hung up, leaving the younger one feeling slightly lonely without the elder's comfort.

She sighed, her petting of her Pokémon ceasing; she was already fast asleep anyway. The girl sat looking down at the creature momentarily.

She watched the tiny creature breath as she napped, her caramel fur glimmering in the sunlight that crept in through the window. The cream fur that wrapped around her neck shone gold as her fox-like tail twitched contently. One of Haruki's pointed ears quivered at the sound of Nariko jumping up onto the couch, but she stayed asleep.

"Pikapichu?"

Gabrielle snapped out of her thoughts, turning her head to the little yellow mouse.

The creature's lightning bolt tail wiggled in confusion. Her small, round body was propped up onto its small hind legs, her forelegs clasped in front of her. Nariko's head was tilted to the side, on ear pointed straight up while the other was pointed down in curiosity. Her rosy red cheek pouches sparkled with electricity.

The girl smiled fondly at her Pokémon, reaching over to fix the red bow on the creature's right ear without disturbing the Eevee that napped in her lap.

"That was Red," she murmured softly to the Pikachu.

Nariko smiled back, brown eyes going wide at the name of her trainer's brother, "Chu?"

She happily hummed a response, "Yeah, he did. He's been busy training for his gym exam."

The little mouse nodded, taking a seat next to the girl. She reached a tiny yellow paw up, tugging gently on Gabrielle's red t-shirt sleeve. There was a worried look in her big eyes.

The trainer smiled sadly, turning her head away from the little Mouse Pokémon. "Yeah… He's pushing himself to the breaking point, Nariko. I'm really worried about him…"

Nariko murmured gently in her own language, cuddling into her owner's side. Tsubasa, who had heard the quiet chat, hopped up onto the couch as well, fluffing his feathers against Gabrielle in attempts to comfort her.

"I'm okay, you two… But he told me I should consider going to Johto for a while… So I don't have to be stuck home."

Both Pokémon cried out softly in happiness, earning a grumble and ear twitch from the sleeping Eevee. Gabrielle smiled gently at her, looking between her other two Pokémon.

"It isn't a bad idea… But I'd only take one of you with me, sadly… That way I could make as many new Pokémon friends as possible."

Tsubasa nodded understandably, already realizing that if his trainer did leave again, she would take her most trusted and oldest companion, Nariko.

"Pikapichu?"

Gabrielle angled her head so she could eye her partner. She was standing on her hind legs again, electricity sparking from her cheeks. Her tiny paws were balled up into fists as determination and a thirst for adventure shone brightly in her eyes.

The ten year old smiled, giggling slightly as she lifted a hand to pet the Pokémon on the head. She could feel the adrenaline start to pump through her as well as she watched Nariko affectionately.

 _Maybe I am more like Red than I thought_ … she thought as she laughed to herself.

"Well, it seems that you've made up your mind."

The girl tuned into Tsubasa and Haruki – who must have woken up – chatting away in their own tongue. Suddenly, Haruki turned to face Gabrielle, her wide chocolate eyes full of tears as she mewled sadly.

"Guess he filled you in, hm? Don't worry Haruki…" Gabrielle soothed, rubbing the Evolution Pokémon's ear gently. "If I can, Professor Oak will look after you; he's really good at taking care of Pokémon!"

The young Pokémon sniffled, mewling softly again. She pawed up at her trainer's face, blinking sadly.

The girl sighed, picking the little Eevee up into her arms as she stood up. The girl carried the Pokémon over to the front door where she put on her pink Uggs before letting herself out of the quaint house. The Pidgeot and Pikachu followed suit.

It was a warm spring day in Southern Kanto. There were distant Pidgey calling out to one another, with the occasional cry of a Spearow. Bug Pokémon such as Butterfree fluttered about in the gentle breeze, Rattata's scurrying around in the gardens. Multiple children were laughing and giggling as they chased one another, a Growlithe and Clefairy following.

Gabrielle smiled at the scene, turning her attention to the large oak tree that stood tall and grand next to her house. Three Pokémon rested underneath the shade that the leaves provided.

"Hanako," the girl sang.

The large, green plant-like dinosaur opened her yellow eyes, yawning loudly. A ribbon was tied around one of the legs or the beast. "Venusaur…"

"Kame, Honoo."

The huge, blue turtle creature and sparkling black winged dragon both woke from their slumber as their trainer said their names. Red ribbons were tied around the cannons of the turtle while one was made into a kerchief around the dragon.

"Blastoise."

"Charizard!"

All three ferocious Pokémon stood up, surrounding the little girl in curiosity.

"Sorry to bug you from your sleep," she started, petting the still-sniffling Eevee. "But I have something to tell you all."

"Char?" the dragon asked, blowing fire from his nose.

"I'm thinking on travelling around Johto for another adventure…" she began slowly. "But I think I'm going to leave you all here, in Pallet Town. Is that fine with you all?"

The three final evolutionary Pokémon stood there collectively for a moment before responding.

"Toise," Kame nodded.

Honoo snorted out fire, a smirk forming on his muzzle as Hanako quietly nodded.

The girl smiled, scratching Haruki behind her ear in place in particular, causing the Pokémon to cry out in content.

"Awesome! I'll just go check with the Professor and see if he would like to take care of all of you while I'm gone. Nariko will be coming with me to Johto though."

The Pokémon in front of her nodded in union, slowly going back to their spots underneath the tree.

Content with their answer, Gabrielle turned tail and started to walk down the dirt path that led away from the house. Nariko followed suit; Tsubasa stayed to rest on top of the Venusaur's flower.

The three females made their way through the tiny town, the human greeting everyone she met with a happy "Hello!" Haruki merely sniffled, cuddling into Gabrielle's gentle hands as Nariko sparked her cheeks as a greeting.

"Hello Miss Gabrielle!" one of the younger boys greeted as he stumbled forwards. His friends were giggling and snickering behind him.

"Hello Johnathan," she sang. "How is your day going?"

Johnathan blushed, looking away shyly. "Really good!" He looked up at her, staring directly into her emerald eyes. "And how's your day going?"

She closed her eyes as she smiled, continuing her way to the Pokémon Laboratory. "Very well to be honest. Red phoned earlier and we had a nice chat… and I'm thinking on heading to the Johto region for another adventure."

The eight-year-old nodded, smiling to hide his sadness. "Oh… Well, I hope you have a nice trip!"

"Thanks Johnny!"

They exchanged their goodbyes as they reached the lab. The boy ran back to his friends who were smiling brightly at him, waving at the female in front of the building. She juggled Haruki in order to free a hand, waving back at them with a smile.

"Alrighty girls, let's go see if the Professor is in."

The brunette pushed open the door, allowing Nariko inside.

They were hit with a blast of cool air, the green-eyed girl shivering slightly at the air conditioning. There were a scattered scientist running tests on Pokémon, pokéballs and a multiple of other things. The trio passed a raven-haired scientist who was petting a brown rat-like Pokémon, Raticate, on the head whilst feeding him cheese.

The Eevee in Gabrielle's mewled, squirming to get down. Obliging, she bent over to set the Pokémon on the ground, allowing her to roam free. The little Pokémon bounced on ahead, carefree and happy.

"Haruki," her trainer giggled, "Watch where you're going."

The Eevee turned her head around to stick her little pink tongue out at Gabrielle, only to find herself bumping into the leg of a person.

"Eeveeeee…" she groaned, shaking her head.

Gabrielle ran up to the creature, picking her up again. "I'm sorry Professor Oak…"

The old man, fifty years of age, chuckled. He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his grey hair. "It's no problem, Gabrielle. And you, little Haruki," he poked Haruki on the nose, "Are a little trouble maker."

The Eevee stuck her tongue out playfully at the man, wagging her fox-like tail.

"Anyway," he lifted his gaze from the brown Pokémon and focused on the girl. "What brings you here today?"

"Well… I have a favour to ask you, to be honest," she began, looking to the side shyly.

The Pokémon Professor stood there quietly, fixing the collar of his white lab coat.

"Red suggested that I should travel the Johto region for a new adventure; he said it would do me good. So I was wondering if you could look after my Pokémon while I leave with Nariko."

The older man nodded his head curtly, thinking deeply. "I see… Well, I see no problem in that… I would like a closer look at your Charizard… Honoo, was it?"

Gabrielle smiled widely, nodding her head. "You would? That's brilliant! Thank you so much!"

Samuel chuckled, turning his head to the left to look at something. "You said the Johto region, right?"

"Yeah… I guess my brother doesn't want me to go far away yet."

Oak nodded again, an idea striking him. "Say, could you bring something to my colleague, Professor Elm of New Bark Town? It's a bit out of my way, heading to Goldenrod Radio Tower. And besides, I think he has some Pokémon he's looking for trainers to raise to study their evolutionary paths."

Gabrielle perked her head up in curiosity, "Of course, Professor. You're doing me a favour; of course I would do a favour for you. What do I have to bring anyway?"

The elder man moved from his spot, walking behind some machinery. The girl peered around in interest as she waited, wondering what all of the electrical equipment did. Haruki wiggled in her arms again, jumping down gracefully as she chased after Nariko who was trotting around the area.

"Here we are!"

Samuel reappeared, holding an odd device. Encased into the device was a large, light green egg, being incubated by the machine.

"One of my assistance found this egg; we suspect it to be an egg of a Pokémon. Which one, we aren't very sure. Professor Elm is an expert when it comes to things like this."

The brunette took the incubator from the Professor, surprised by its weight. "This is actually pretty light…"

The old man smiled brightly, idly watching the girl's Pokémon clamber around the lab.

"You've certainly have grown since I gave you a PokéDex…"

The girl nodded slowly, looking at the egg. "Well, I'll bring it to Professor Elm as soon as I can," she promised.

"Thank you very much, Gabrielle. I probably could've given it to him myself, but I need an excuse to send you to New Bark Town," he chuckled.

The girl smiled, turning around. The pair walked through the lab, Nariko joining them when she was noticing them walking. They stopped when the met up with the lab assistant and the Raticate, the Pokémon having a conversation with Haruki.

"I guess she won't be so lonely after all!"

The Eevee perked up at the sound of her trainer's voice, she immediately jumping off of the lab counter over to the girl.

"Eev! Eevee ee!"

The girl laughed, passing the egg off to the Professor who held his arms out as she bent down to pet the Eevee who was jumping on her hind legs ecstatically, pawing at the girl's black leggings.

"I see, Haruki! Made a new friend, did you?"

The Evolution Pokémon yelped out in happiness, nodding her head furiously, her pointed ears flopping up and down.

Gabrielle giggled softly, rubbing her velvety fur. "You won't be lonely while I'm away now." Seeing the crestfallen creature, the trainer reassured her, "I'll call to check in every now and then, of course! And who knows; maybe I'll have you transported with me sometimes."

This brightened the brown Pokémon up drastically, it smiling with glee.

"Well, Gabrielle, I suppose you're leaving now?" Samuel asked as he handed her back the egg.

She nodded, "Yeah… But I'm going to Viridian City first to see Red before I head off… I'm going to take Honoo with me so he can fly me to New Bark Town from there… I'll send him back when I land."

The Professor nodded as he opened the door to let the girl and her Pikachu out. He followed but stood in the doorway, Haruki at his feet.

"Take care now, Gabrielle. And say hello to your brother for me," Oak called out, waving his hand goodbye. Haruki cried out a farewell as well, wagging her tail furiously.

The girl turned her torso around, waving back with an arm, smiling brightly, "Of course, Professor! And you be good, Haruki!"

Nariko also called out her goodbyes, sparking her cheeks wildly.

When there were out of sight of the lab and making out way back to the house, Gabrielle spoke up, "So we're going to go get Honoo and leave for Viridian. Then we'll head to the Johto region to drop off this egg and start our adventure!"

"Pi!" the docile Pokémon cheered.

They stayed silent as they walked back, enjoying the spring air around me. The girl spotted the boys from earlier, sending a wave their way. They all waved back, one of them sending a "Hello!" her way.

They had walked back to the oak tree where the four Pokémon were resting in the shade. In front of them stood a spiky-haired brunette, wearing a black t-shirt and purple pants. He was staring at the girl's four Pokémon, the Charizard in in particular.

"Hello Green," the girl greeted happily, walking behind the boy.

Green turned around, his smouldering emerald eyes burrowing into her own. A small smile graced his lips when he realized who it was, nodding a greeting.

"You're Pokémon have certainly grew up."

The younger brunette smiled, nodding happily, "Yeah, they have. Honoo's been quite the powerful addition.

Green nodded, turning back around to look at said Pokémon as the girl walked up next to him.

"It's good to see that he's in good hands though… My Charizard seemed a bit anxious when I gave his egg to you. He's doing much better now knowing he's safe."

"That's good to hear," Gabrielle giggled softly, looking at her companions gently.

The grandson of Professor Oak nodded once more, striking another conversation.

"Are you staying here much longer while Red's in Viridian?"

"No actually… He suggested I go to Johto for a while so I can make new friends and explore," she explained. "I actually just got back from your grandfather's to see if he could watch my Pokémon while I'm away."

Green nodded, eyeing the incubator in her hands. "And the egg?"

"It's was a request from the Professor to drop it off in New Bark Town with Professor Elm."

"Ah… Well, it was good talking to you again. I have to get back to my training; I was just stopping by to see my sister."

"Alrighty. Bye Green, and good luck!"

The older boy started to walk away, placing one hand inside of his pocket as he brought the other up to wave a simple good bye to the girl.

Once he was out of sight, the girl decided to awake her sleeping Charizard. "Honoo?"

The Charizard slowly opened an eye, watching his trainer carefully. "Charr?"

"Are you up for a flight?" she asked hopefully, smiling at him.

The black dragon got up with a groan, bumping into his water and grass companions. Neither of them noticed, snoozing away happily. He stepped forward, swinging his tail in content as he exhaled a breath of fire.

"I'll be right back; I have to grab my bag and a few items."

The girl rushed into her house, leaving the Pokémon to wait outside while she carried the egg with her. She paced up the stairs, clutching the incubator tightly. At the top of the oak wooden stairs were three doors but she turned to the one on the right – her room.

Twisting the door knob, she entered the rosy pink room. Placing the egg carefully on her dresser, the girl flung open her closet. Multiple jackets, sweaters, and other belonging were neatly organized. Reaching in, she pulled out a large pink bag. It had two, heavy duty straps on top and multiple zippers. There was a pocket in the shape of half a pokéball on one side of it. She grabbed a yellow sweater with Pikachu ears on the hood and a pink winter jacket from her closet as well. Closing it, she threw the objects onto her ruby-coloured bed, stalking towards her drawers. There, she took out a couple pairs of socks, underwear and a few bras. Throwing them on the bed as well, she walked up to her other dresser. There, she pulled out an identical red t-shirt like the one she was wearing, a black long-sleeved t-shirt, another pink pleated skirt, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of grey sweat pants.

Happy with her choices, she neatly folded all of the items and placed them into the bag. How it all fit with loads of room to spare was beyond her. She figured it had a Pokémon blessing or something.

"Oh, I nearly forgot pyjamas…"

She went back to her undergarment dresser, pulling out the bottom drawer to tug out Skitty-print flannel pyjamas. She folded them and neatly packed that away as well.

The girl exited the bedroom for a second, skipping to the bathroom to grab more supplies. She took her hairbrush, toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a stick of deodorant, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and a bar of soap. She went back to her bedroom to dump the articles into her bag, organizing it all into the separate pockets.

"Okay… now onto the camping equipment."

Taking the bag and egg with her, she exited the room and pranced downstairs. Taking a right down the hallway parallel with the stairs, she walked down it until she stopped in front of the storage closet. She opened the door and immediately went inside, digging through all of the things she and her brother had stored in there. Finding a small tent and sleeping bag, she clambered back out to pack them away as well. Leaving her gear there, the continued down that hallway to the laundry room where her freshly washed Azurill-print bathing suit was left forgotten in the laundry basket. She picked it up, throwing it into her bag as she heaved the bag over her shoulder, hardly feeling the weight, as she lifted the egg again from the ground, moving towards the front of the house.

As she packed away a pair of winter boots and sneakers, the girl spied something red on the table next to the stairs.

"Oh… I might need this…" she murmured to herself, taking the Kanto PokéDex and placing it into one of the outside zippers of the bag. Next to the device was her wallet and trainer card which she placed in the same pocket as the dex.

"There!" she cried out triumphantly. "All packed! Any other necessities needed, I'll just buy at the Viridian City PokéMart."

Content with all of that, Gabrielle took the egg and bag and headed back outside, not bothering to lock the door.

"Pikapichu!" Nariko sang, happy to see her trainer all packed up.

The Charizard looked impatient, but happy nonetheless.

"Alrighty you two, let's go!"

Nariko hopped onto Gabrielle's free shoulder as she climbed onto the fire Pokémon's back. Her other Pokémon awoke to see what all the commotion was about. They gave sad smiles when they saw their beloved trainer getting ready to leave.

"Don't worry Kame, Hanako, Tsubasa! I'll see you all soon enough! Make sure you're all good for the Professor while I'm gone; and watch out for one another."

They all nodded, watching her as Honoo started to flap his wings. Nariko waved goodbye with her tiny yellow paw as Gabrielle smiled at her trusted friends, shouting her goodbye.

"I'll miss you!"

With that, Honoo leapt up into the air and took flight, filling the ecstatic girl with adrenaline.

"Oh Nariko… I'm excited at the same time nervous… Like the first time…" she murmured to her Pikachu.

The creature responded with a minor jolt of her cheeks, squeaking softly.

It wasn't long before the trio landed in the lush city of Viridian, surrounded by woods galore. The off-coloured Charizard landed in front of the PokéCenter where an eager Red was pleasantly surprised to see his little sister.

"Gabbie! I knew you would come!" he cried out with happiness as she slid off of the Pokémon.

She was immediately engulfed into a hug by the boy, squishing the incubator between them. Nariko had by then jumped off of her shoulder and onto the ground where Pika, Red's Pikachu, greeted her with a spark.

Pulling away, Red grinned brightly. "It's good to see you again."

The brunette nodded, looking up at the taller boy. He still had his unruly black hair which was hidden underneath his red ball cap. He wore a black t-shirt which was accompanied by a red and white vest. He had a pair of biking gloves on his hands and blue pants. White shoes donned his feet. Her eyes down casted at the sight of the cloth wrapped around his leg.

"Hey, don't worry about me," he ordered, bringing her chin up to look at him. His smouldering crimson eyes buried into her own green ones. "How have you've been? And what's with the egg?"

"I've been pretty good, Red; nothing really hasn't changed since the last time we met," she smiled softly. "As for the egg, it's from Professor Oak. He wishes for me to drop it off to Professor Elm of New Bark Town in Johto."

Red nodded slowly, eyeing the Charizard behind her. He puffed smoke, looking to the side.

"He's looking well. Not that scrawny golden Charmander no more, is he?"

The girl nodded proudly, "He certainly has grown. All of my Pokémon have actually."

Red laughed, making Gabrielle feel fuzzy on the inside. She liked hearing him laugh again.

"Well, they have a fantastic trainer to thank."

The brunette blushed, looking away. "I… Uh…"

The boy chuckled, placing a hand on his sister's head to rustle her hair. "Well, I better let you go… You don't want to be late starting your adventure!"

She nodded, not really wanting to leave her brother just yet.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot…" he muttered to her, slightly distracted with himself digging through his pants pocket. "I found this a while back… and it reminded me of you, so I want you to have it."

He reached his hand forward to reveal a tiny yellow sphere in the centre of it. The girl took it gingerly from his hand, inspecting it closely. It was a bright yellow in colour, with four smaller circles of a deeper yellow inside. There was a darker ring surrounding these four circles while another brighter yellow ring was inside of that, reaching out between the four circles.

"It's very beautiful… Thank you Red."

The boy blushed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, well… You know."

The girl giggled, carefully placing the orb into the items pocket of her bag. "Well, I have to visit the PokéMart for a few items. Care to join me?"

"You know I would!"

The siblings left their Pokémon in front of the red building, taking a right onto the paved road; they walked through the large forest settlement.

"It's so much bigger than Pallet Town…" Gabrielle murmured. "It hasn't changed much since I last visited."

"It hasn't, has it?" Red mused. "Some things never change."

"Like you?"

They passed a brown building that was next to the PokéMart. From past memories, the girl knew that that was the Pokémon Academy. She was never in there before, so it piped her curiosity. Red's voice brought her back on topic.

"I have changed, thank you very much! You're the one who hasn't changed…"

"Why do you sound sad about that?"

"Gabbie, you're growing up… You can't stay the perfect little sister forever."

The girl blinked, almost stopping her step. "What do you mean…?"

The brother sighed sadly, "Oh come on… You can't stay a sweet, innocent girl forever. You have to become rebellious eventually."

The girl didn't say anything, letting his words sink in. They were standing in front of the blue-roofed building now.

"Hey," he spoke up, resting an arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings… But all kids grow up to be teenagers eventually," he smiled softly.

"I guess… I was just caught off guard to be honest…" the girl smiled sheepishly.

He let go of his sister's shoulder, walking up to the automatic door. It opened at his movement, allowing the boy to go inside. "C'mon, let's go look out some gear."

The girl nodded, obediently following her brother inside.

Blue, square tiles complimented the bright yellow walls of the interior of the shop. There were multiple, multi-shelf white shelves that held many knickknacks and things that were placed throughout. The cashier was behind the counter, scribbling something down. As she heard the door open, she looked up with an earnest smile.

"Hello there! Anything you're looking for in particular?" the worker asked.

Red shook his head politely, "No, we're just looking."

She nodded, turning back to her book.

Gabrielle followed Red down the aisles, browsing through the gear. The siblings passed a kid wearing a backwards ball cap who was looking through some status restorers.

"Wanna pick up some full restores?" Red asked casually as he examined a super potion. He was already carrying an escape rope.

"Sure!" the girl chimed, picking up three of the small, yellow liquid-filled bottles.

Red himself picked up five of the red healing potions, carrying them all between his arms. "Pokéballs are at the counter… Let's go get some."

They stepped to the front of the store, the cashier looking up at the sound of their footsteps. She immediately pushed her book to the side, clearing the counter. She brushed her brown ponytail behind her shoulder, nodding towards them. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Can we have… fifteen pokéballs and let's say… four revives."

The woman nodded, reaching under the counter to present the requested items. "I need to see your league badges," she stated as she placed the items in front of her.

Without a second beat, Red whipped out his trainer badge case, presenting his seven gym badges before Gabrielle could say anything.

"You're quite the powerful trainer," the woman mused, ringing in the items. "That would be 14850 pokéyen please."

The girl was about to reach for her wallet when Red stopped her, smiling, "Let me pay for it; I've got to make up for that crappy go-away present."

"Red…"

He ignored her quiet plea, easily paying the woman with his winning from being an accomplished trainer. The register dinged, the cash drawer popping open for the woman to place the pokéyen inside.

The brother stepped aside, allowing the younger brunette girl to organize the newly bought items into her bag. She quickly placed all of the red and white balls into one pocket, pleasantly surprised to find a pure white pokéball with a red ring.

"That's a bonus pokéball, called a Premier Ball. You get that for purchasing ten pokéballs or more at a time," the worker explained.

Nodding, the girl finished packing away the medicinal items and escape ropes in different pockets. Happy with the organization, Gabrielle threw the pink bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you, miss," she thanked brightly before turning to her brother. "And thank you, Red."

The boy laughed, his cheeks turning pink. "Don't sweat it!"

They both left the overly blue shop on a happy note, both filled with relief to be out of the slightly claustrophobic building.

"So… You just going to travel Johto like you did Kanto?" the red-eyed trainer asked absent-mindedly.

"Actually… I was thinking on collecting gym badges like you did…" the girl murmured shyly.

The raven-haired nodded, bringing his hands behind his head. "Before, I'd say that'd be a dangerous quest… but since Team Rocket is gone… I say have at it."

The girl smiled, suddenly hugging her brother tightly. He was caught off guard, almost toppling to the ground.

"Whoa! What's with this sudden hug?"

"I…" the girl blushed, about to pull away but strong arms pulled her back in. "I'm… just happy…"

The male trainer smiled gently, kissing her forehead, "No matter what happens, you remember that I'm always going to be you're older brother, okay?"

The girl nodded, smiling back, "I will, I promise."

"Pikapichu!"

"Char…"

The siblings broke apart, realizing they had walked back to the PokéCenter. The two Pikachus and Charizard were still waiting outside of the Pokémon hospital.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting!"

The Pokémon merely nodded, the two Pikachus hugging one another goodbye.

"Guess this is it," Red said, walking the girl to her awaiting fire flying Pokémon.

"It won't be that bad, Red. At least we can still talk together by phone!"

"Maybe… I should get you a PokéGear; considering I got one from Erika… Speaking of which, you must update me every so often… and every time you beat a gym leader! I'm you're number one fan, you know."

The girl laughed, "I know Red. You keep me posted on you gym exam, would you? I'd like to formally challenge you as Viridian City's final gym leader one day!"

"Yeah, yeah… Don't worry. I'll mail you if I have to if I hear any juicy gossip," he winked.

The trainer laughed again, turning to her Charizard. Honoo was patiently waiting for her to climb on his back to they could set flight again.

"Be careful, Gabbie…"

Said girl climbed onto the back of the Flame Pokémon, her yellow Mouse Pokémon hopping up as well. "Aren't I always careful, Red? In comparison to you at least…"

The male chuckled sheepishly, smiling sadly at her. "Can't a brother worry?"

"Of course you can… just not all the time." The girl sat herself comfortably on the back of the beast.

The Charizard stretched his wings, yawning in the process. He stood up fully, his trainer balancing on his back. The boy watched his sister with his crimson eyes, looking slightly sad but happy to see his sister off again. Brother and sister took one last look at each other, reassuring the other that they will be fine. The dazzling dragon snorted, taking off as both trainers waved at one another.

The girl felt a rush of excitement as they trio flew across the plains of Kanto towards the neighbouring region. She looked down, watching the sea of green fade into a ridged area, leading to the Indigo Plateau.

"Perhaps we'll make it there one day," the girl murmured to her Pikachu.

Looking away from the ground, the girl saw a large mountain standing in between the regions, its peek above the clouds. Said clouds were wrapped around the top, drizzling precipitation to the rocky cliffs. The silvery-grey rocks gleamed in the sunlight that sparkled on it, making the girl gasp in awe.

"It's so pretty up here… I don't ever want to leave…"

The Charizard flew his trainer passed the mountain, into the region of Johto. The second the girl passed the invisible border of the regions, she felt something hit her.

She gasped silently, feeling the weight of one thousand Wailord's on her chest. For a moment, she struggled to breathe as her mind became a hazy fog bank. She felt something inside of her pulling towards the ground, making her want to land somewhere nearby. Her Pikachu squeaked in concern into her ear, wondering what was wrong with her trainer.

 _Welcome to the Johto region, Gabrielle_ , a deep voice greeted her in the back of her mind.

Before the girl could respond, a spark tickled her cheek, making her blink a few times.

"Pikapichu?"

"Uh… Yeah… I'm fine, Nariko…" she smiled apologetically, deciding it was best to ignore the voice.

"Charizard…" the Pokémon grumbled, looking back at his trainer.

"Oh, uh…"

The girl closed her eyes, trying to remember where New Bark Town was on a map. The overwhelming sensation deep inside of her became too much, making the girl bite her lip in frustration.

"Just…" She allowed herself to feel the pull of the thing inside of her, feeling it would direct her to the right place. "Make a slight left and start your decent, Honoo. New Bark is that way… I hope…"

The Pokémon nodded, tilting his body to said direction.

"Welcome to the Johto region indeed…" Gabrielle murmured to herself.

* * *

 **Synopsis:**

 **So if you're reading this: Good for you! Have a cookie!**

 **So as you may have gathered already (or not) my OC is the little sister (by four years) of Red. This story starts off after her adventure around Kanto to see the region.**

 **She's a bit too mature for her age for one reason; Red. Red was incredibly cocky when the first arc of the Pokémon Adventures manga, which lead me to believe that he's a bit immature as well. She grew up "faster" than him, as I don't believe Red has any parents, so she had to take care of his wounds and such.**

 **She may be Mary-Sue at first, but I'm working on changing that. All of her life, she tried to be the perfect little sister for Red, as he mentioned specifically, so this adventure collecting badges is for her to grow up and become more "rebellious".**

 **As with almost all (if not all) PokéDex holders, she has a special ability. Dubbed the "Befriender", Gabrielle has an uncanny ability to befriend basically anything she wishes. She's able to point out the qualities of a good friend in people easily. (Befriending with one's Pokémon is just as important as training them as some evolve via friendship and moves such as Frustration and Return rely on friendship. In X/Y, being closer with your Pokémon is beneficial as it helps in battle.)**

 **Any questions, suggestions, concerns, flames (hopefully not), just leave a review (guests are welcomed) or shoot me a PM. I try to respond to every message and review I get as soon as possible (I'm a very eager person.)**


End file.
